


Who caught whom?

by Redzik



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Criminal Jason Todd, FBI Agent Dick Grayson, JayDick Summer Exchange, JayDick Summer Exchange 2020, Pre-Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Dick stopped to make sure the street was empty before crossing it when he spotted him. He spent enough time chasing the man, he would recognize him anywhere. Even on the barely lit street at night.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakowic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakowic/gifts).



> [09.08.2020] I took bits and pieces form each of your prompts and made a story. I hope you like it.
> 
> Very big thank you for Carbonjen for helpful suggestions and beta-reading. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Dick sniffed wetly into his sleeve. Damn Gotham. He was usually more resilient to changes of climates and time zones, came with being from a traveling circus, than his coworkers. Oh right, former coworkers. However the sudden and immediate transfer from hot, sunny beaches of California to wet, cold coasts of New Jersey overloaded even his immune system.

Dick sighed miserably. He supposed he should be grateful. He was already walking out of the door with his packed stuff after being told he was fired, when he was stopped and informed he was transferred instead. To Gotham City police force, effective immediately.

Dick was sad to leave the FBI and his friends, but even he knew he made a lot more messes for the higher ups to clean up than he was worth. He couldn’t help it though. Letting scum like Jason Todd walk free when it was clear as day they were guilty didn’t sit well with him. He stubbornly stalked and chased drugs lords, human traffickers, murderers and even forgers until he got them behind bars. But not Jason Todd, who was a part of international gang specialized in drug trade and human trafficking. Oh no. Every time he had something on him, Todd got to walk away scot free. Dick didn’t give up. For the past year he built a case, investigated every possibility, staked the man out in his free time, and gathered countless evidence and witness statements. The extortions, drug trades, kidnappings were all neatly described and organized. In the end he brought it to his superiors and Todd was brought in. It was all fine, Jason Todd would be arrested and tried for his crimes.

Only Todd was cleared off all chargers and Dick got sacked.

The smirk on Todd’s face and patronizing pat on the head as he walked past still made Dick’s blood boil. He couldn’t let it pass then. Stupidly, he attacked. In a room full of people, agents, and lawyers. Todd didn’t even break a sweat when he quickly pinned Dick down on the desk, arm twisted painfully behind his back. Despite that he was gentle. As if he didn’t want to hurt Dick, but he wouldn’t let Dick hurt him either. All of their interactions were the same and it confused the hell out of Dick. And boy, was Todd strong and handsome. Dick definitely noticed that, but getting laid, not to mention having a relationship with Todd was a no-no. Todd was a criminal and Dick was tasked to put him in jail. Didn’t stop him from imagining Todd manhandling him and having his way with him anyway.

Dick’s boss barked something angrily and Dick winced, he was done for now for sure. Todd backed up, hands held high. Dick twisted to face him and faltered. Todd’s gaze was… something. Dick couldn’t quite decipher it. It wasn’t quite pity or sadness. Maybe guilt. But what Todd had to be guilty about?

Angry and embarrassed, Dick followed his boss to be chewed out and fired. When he came out Todd was nowhere to be seen and Dick had other things to worry about other than the criminal.

So now Dick was in Gotham, cold and miserable but excited to start his work at the police department. It would be different than in the FBI. He would be closer to the people he was protecting, more involved and have more direct contact with them. However he would miss the freedom of moving around the country that working in the FBI had allowed him. Oh well, you win some, you lose some.

Dick huddled more into his thin sweater. He would need to get warmer clothes as soon as possible. He hardly had any time to pack anything before he had to catch his flight. The entire time he’d spent in Gotham so far was filled with paperwork, finding a place to stay, and arranging the transfer of his possessions across the country. And this pesky cold he was getting didn’t help matters at all.

Dick stopped to make sure the street was empty before crossing it when he spotted him. He spent enough time chasing the man, he would recognize him anywhere. Even on the barely lit street at night.

Jason Todd was walking on the other side of the street, backpack slung over one shoulder and he was hunched over his phone. He didn’t notice Dick yet and the former FBI agent ducked into the alley to avoid detection.

He followed the guy for a few minutes before Todd turned left to get to the alley behind the new water theme park. Dick saw the flyer and made a mental note to check this place on his free day. It had several pools in and outdoors, at least eight different slides and a small wooden roller coaster with tracks across all the attractions, even those indoors.

Todd crossed the small parking lot made for employees and stopped before the door to the pool. He pulled a bundle that jingled softly out of his pocket and after a few seconds he had the door opened and he stepped in.

Dick bit his lip. He had a decision to make. He could just go on his merry way. Todd was cleared off all the charges and Dick didn’t have any reason to follow him and engage besides his smarting pride. Whatever Todd was doing wasn’t his problem anymore. Or was it? Todd was in Gotham, of all places, and Dick witnessed him breaking and entering. Technically he wasn’t on duty yet, but he probably could stretch it and arrest the man just for that. And if Todd happened to attend his dirty business in the water park, all the better for Dick.

Dick waited a few extra minutes to see if someone else was going to show up before he followed Todd inside. He looked around, cataloging the layout of the place.

The lights were on, illuminating the large hall. It contained one sports pool, tucked on the far side. An artificial beach with a bar led to another pool taking up almost the entirety of the free space. It was divided in sections for small children, for water attractions such as climbing ball with a waterfall, a river with strong current, slides, or a climbing wall. Along the wall were four jacuzzis. Near the ceiling was a fragment of the rollercoaster, right above one of the slides. Dick could easily imagine how the park was packed with people in the open hours, the chaos, the screaming children. Now the place was empty, silent and almost peaceful.

Dick itched to just climb into one of the heated pools and stay there all night, relaxing and not worrying about anything. But alas he was here on the job. He silently made his way through the hall until he spotted Todd. His mouth dried.

Todd was only in his swim trunks, his firm muscles clearly on display and shifting enticingly as he leisurely climbed the metal steps for the biggest slide indoors. Dick watched, hypnotized for a minute and then he gave himself a mental kick and moved into action.

He rushed across the space and started climbing. First on the platform of the neighboring slide, then onto the slide itself to finally reach the tracks of the roller coaster. He walked along the tracks until he was directly above the slide Todd was starting to slide on and dropped down onto the tube, gracefully dancing to the open space in the slide.

Todd's eyes widened when he saw him waiting to pounce and he tried unsuccessfully to stop, but the inside of the slide was wet and slick and he didn’t have any chance to do so.

Dick shifted, ready to jump on the man as he passed, but he slipped. He desperately tried to catch himself, but the surface was smooth and slick and didn't have any edges to hold onto. He just saw Todd looking at him in horror before he plummeted down.

Dick only had the time to regret that he didn’t get to kiss the criminal before he broke through the surface of the water and hit the bottom hard enough to get his breath knocked out of him. He reflexively tried to breathe and inhaled only water. He thrashed for a moment, confused as to what was up and down before hands grabbed him and hauled him out. He coughed and gratefully heaved a lungful of air.

“Jesus Christ,” Todd muttered as he dragged him to the shore. “Of all the stupid things, I swear.”

He sat Dick on the edge of the pool and ran his fingers gently over the back of his head and neck, looking for any injury.

“Are you alright? Did you hit something?” he asked and his hands wandered lower in his search.

“Just my back,” Dick rasped out.

Todd hummed in acknowledgment as he finished his inspection.

“You’re lucky there was water underneath you. What were you thinking?!”

“I wasn’t,” Dick mumbled. Apparently all that skin and muscles on display made him stupid, because he could easily just wait for Todd at the end of the slide without risking his life trying to show off. But on the other hand he wouldn’t have all that skin and muscle in such close proximity with gentle fingers massaging his aching back.

“That’s right,” Todd fumed.

Dick shivered in the chilled air and he leaned forward into Todd as his teeth started chattering. How come Todd was radiating heat despite all that cold and being all wet? Todd moved one of his hands to cup the back of his head. It felt nice and safe.

“Come on, Agent. Let’s get you warm and dry,” Todd slowly pulled away.

Dick bit down the protesting sound. Being warm and dry sounded wonderful right about now even if it meant Todd not being so close anymore. Or not. He watched as Todd heaved himself out of the water and then he bent down to help Dick to his feet. To Dick’s delight, Todd wrapped a strong arm around his waist and they slowly made their way to the employees only area. Having an excuse, Dick clung to the man until Todd disposed of him on the chair with a firm order to get out of the wet clothes.

Dick took a quick look around, taking note of a few chairs, a table, some shelves and cupboards, and a counter with a coffee maker. It was obviously a break room for the staff.

Dick was barely finished with his given task when Todd came back and threw a big, fluffy towel at him. Dick wrapped it around himself and huddled into the material. It was soft and warmed quickly, making him feel a little bit better.

Todd dragged another chair before him and placed a medical bag on it. Dick blinked at him in confusion, but Todd just shook his head and proceeded to give him a more thorough examination.

“Are you a doctor or something?” Dick couldn’t help but ask as Todd was done. There wasn’t anything in Todd’s file to even hint at him having any medical training.

“Something,” Todd sounded amused now that he confirmed Dick was indeed alright. He finished packing the bag up and placed it on the floor, sitting on the chair himself. He reached out and tugged the towel over Dick’s head, rubbing his hair dry. “I used to work as a lifeguard sometimes and a friend of the family is a doctor, so I guess I have a bit of medical knowledge. But if you don’t feel well we should get you to a hospital.”

“I’m fine!” Dick quickly assured him. Too loud and too fast if Todd’s amused snort was anything to go by. It just… it felt nice. Being taken care of. Dick didn’t even remember the last time someone took care of him.

“You’re adorable,” Todd said, taking the opportunity to ruffle his hair hard.

Dick glared. He remembered why he was here in the first place. He wanted to arrest the asshole.

Todd laughed out loud and leaned forward, rising from the chair. He placed a gentle peck on Dick’s forehead, making him forget about any and all indignation about being called adorable in an instant.

“I’m going to find you something to wear,” Todd said, picking up the medical bag. “Finish drying off.”

Because Dick had to be told what to do like a child, apparently.

Disgruntled, Dick stood up to pace agitatedly around the room, rubbing a towel here and there to wipe the excess of water from his body.

What was wrong with him? If it was anyone else but Todd, he could be easily offed at any given moment if he continued to behave like that. What kind of a police officer would he be if he was so comfortable in the presence of a criminal? But Todd is different, the treacherous part of Dick’s brain pointed out, he never seriously hurt anyone and you like how he treats you.

“Shut up,” Dick muttered to himself.

The minutes ticked by and it occurred to Dick that Todd might have already escaped. Dick hung his head with a groan. Tonight was a total failure.

“Something hurts?” Todd’s concerned voice interrupted his pity party.

Dick whipped around, surprised that the criminal was still there. He took in his fully clothed form with a backpack thrown over his shoulder. Todd was ready to leave, yet he was holding a bundle of clothes he offered to Dick.

“No,” Dick bit out. He took the clothes and started dressing, not moving his eyes away from Todd.

Todd didn’t seem to mind. He leaned against the wall and watched him in return. Dick didn’t let it bother him either. Todd already saw him and even poked and prodded at him to make sure he wasn’t hurt. God, how Dick wanted it to be in a completely different situation. Todd was just being nice to him because Dick almost died. And the entire time he knew Todd, he didn’t ever cause him any harm even when Dick went out of his way to do anything he could to catch the criminal.

“I couldn’t find anything that would fit you, but this should be fine until you get home,” Todd commented. “No shoes, unfortunately. Unless you want slippers?”

Indeed, the clothes hung off of Dick’s frame and he had to tightly tie the sweatpants to prevent them from sliding off his hips, but it was better than his own soaked through clothes.

“No, thank you,” Dick resigned himself to walk in his wet shoes. At least the rest of him would be warm.

Todd threw an empty bag at him.

“Come on, that’s enough excitement for tonight.”

Dick caught it and shoved his sodden clothes in the bag.

Todd moved once he was done and Dick followed. They walked through the hall along the edge of the pool to the door they walked in through. Todd paused to turn the lights off and let Dick leave first.

Immediately he was hit by the cold wind and he started shaking. He pulled the hood over his head and huddled into the borrowed hoodie to keep any lingering warmth. Shit, how was he gonna get home in this freezing weather?

“You have a key?” Dick blurted out in surprise as Todd pulled the door shut and locked it.

“Maybe,” Todd drawled. He pocketed the bunch of keys and turned. He frowned as he saw Dick’s shivering form. “It’s July, Agent,” he said in exasperation even as he dropped the backpack and shrugged his leather jacket off. “How can you be so cold?”

“Climate change,” Dick replied. He buried himself into the warm jacket gratefully. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry, I run hot.”

“You are,” Dick agreed and promptly turned scarlet. What the hell? Why did he say that?

Todd smirked at him.

“Shut up!” Dick grumbled, embarrassed.

Todd chuckled and with gentle fingers, tilted Dick’s chin up so he could place a teasing kiss on Dick’s nose.

“I think you’re hot too, Agent.”

“You do?” Dick stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Todd sighed fondly and tugged him into a firm hug.

“Oh, Dickie, you have no idea.”

Dick clung to the man, soaking all he could while it lasted. Because he was an officer of the law and Todd was a criminal. They were doomed from the start and they couldn’t do anything about it. Eventually careful and gentle hands guided him away from the warm body.

“So, how do I return the jacket to you?” Dick asked. Nice way to keep in contact. Hopefully.

“Keep it,” Todd replied.

Dick’s hopes crashed and burned at the flippant reply.

“So this is a goodbye,” Dick whispered. He wanted to cry. Why Todd had to semi confess to liking Dick when Dick was done with the FBI and Todd would go wherever the wind would take him and Dick would never see him again.

“Oh, I wouldn't say that, Agent.” Todd had that look in his eyes again. The not-quite-guilt, not-quite-sadness. Still, he smiled and pecked him on the lips. “Remember to call for help if you don’t feel well.”

He walked away leaving Dick confused and miserable, curled into the warmth of the leather jacket.

* * *

Bright and early were his orders so Dick dragged himself from his bed, sniffling and sneezing, and into the precinct.

His new boss demanded his presence in his office at once, and Dick got a quick 101 on the work he was supposed to be doing.

Then the commissioner leaned over the intercom and requested, “send him in.”

“Your partner will be here in a moment,” Gordon explained. “I already assigned you two to a case so get settled and get to it. Welcome on the force.”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir.” Dick got up and shook Gordon's hand as the door behind him opened.

Lemon scent hit him before a cup of hot tea was shoved under his nose.

He followed the edge of the cup to a hand holding it, then arm clad in GCPD uniform, then wide shoulder to a handsome, smugly smiling face of Jason Todd.

“Hello, Officer.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is beyond ridiculous, Todd,” the man growled, slamming the folder on the desk. “Why the hell did Grayson fixate on you so much?”

Jason had his own theories about that, but he wasn’t going to share them with the head of the California’s FBI division and Dick’s direct boss.

“He’s dedicated to his job,” Jason shrugged and slid the folder closer to himself. He opened it and found pages upon pages of evidence condemning him for drugs trafficking, some kidnappings, and extortions. All of them were true, relatively speaking. What Grayson didn’t know was that Jason Todd was an undercover cop from Gotham City, trying to take down one of the bigger international gangs that Dick was after too. So of course their paths had to cross someday. And since then, Agent Grayson decided that his personal mission was to put Jason behind bars.

It was cute, in a way, and saved Jason the difficulties of getting in contact with his superiors to give his reports when Grayson took him in for questioning or outright arrested him once or two times a month, on average. But then it kept happening and the Agent even started following him in his free time. It became dangerous then. The gang took notice of the too stubborn Agent and the local bosses offered to take him down.

Jason had to think fast then. He claimed Grayson as his own scapegoat. An FBI Agent idiotic enough to try to pin something on him despite not being able to do so the entire time, which gave Jason the possibility to claim harassment from law enforcement. It quickly became a joke in the gang: How the FBI were useless idiots and wasted everyone’s time. Although Jason had to admit it made some of the members of the gang bold and stupid. They started to slack in security, believing nothing could touch them now that Jason had an in with the FBI, however indirectly. Jason took a full advantage and he could work a little faster.

There was the guilt though. He used the pretty Agent and he couldn’t say anything to him. Jason decided not to. It was too risky for them both. If Dick knew, he would act differently and they were watched closely enough that even the slight change in their interactions could prove fatal.

“He is,” the head of the FBI sighed. “But he’s gotten himself in enough trouble, that with any more stunts he’s going to get kicked out.”

“What?” Jason’s eyes widened. “But, sir, I-”

The man held up a hand, silencing him.

“It’s not just your case. He’s been trouble since he got here, to be honest. I like the kid, but he thinks rules are for everyone else and we can’t have that in our ranks.”

‘More likely you don’t know how to handle him,’ Jason thought uncharitably.

Grayson was the restless kind. He had to keep moving all the time, do something constantly. Boring meetings, long debates, and lulls in cases weren’t for him. He had to be occupied in those times, not be left to his own devices to do stupid shit. Yes, he was an adult, but a good work environment would take his restlessness into account and do something about it. Especially when Todd had to admit, Grayson was a disaster of a human being. True, he was a good agent, one of the best even, but when it came to taking care of himself Grayson failed miserably. Jason had to stop himself on numerous occasions from trying to take care of the Agent. Like feeding him a full, proper meal when he broke into Dick’s apartment and found out he lived on only cereal and take out. Or make sure he slept a proper eight hours after he spent several nights in a row napping in the car.

“So what have you got?”

Right. Back to business, he can think about the beautiful and stubborn thorn in his side later.

“We’re taking them down tonight,” Jason leaned forward and proceeded to lay out his plan.

An hour later he was walking out of the office as a free man. He smirked, playing the cocky criminal he was supposed to be for everyone else. Jason knew he shouldn’t but Dick’s confused and angry face was too adorable to not to do anything. So he patted his head. He expected a glare, some choice words but he didn’t expect his favorite Agent to attack. Grayson had to be really stressed by this case to lose his composure like that. Shit.

Jason quickly ducked and countered, pinning Dick to the desk. It wouldn’t do for either of them to get hurt. Not this close to finally finishing the case. And getting his hands on that lithe but muscular body? Bonus.

“Grayson!” Dick’s boss barked and Jason winced, suddenly reminded about Dick’s precarious situation. Double shit. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Todd let the agent go and raised his hands. Dick spun to face him, an angry retort on his lips but he faltered at whatever he saw on Jason’s face.

He watched as Dick trudged dejectedly after his boss, like a man to the gallows. Fucking hell, Jason had to fix this somehow.

He slipped into the office after Dick left a few minutes later with hunched shoulders. Something seized in Jason’s chest at the sight and he wanted to go and hug the idiot until that sad expression left his face, but he had to fix it first.

“What!” the boss barked, writing furiously on the piece of paper.

“You can’t fire him,” Jason cut to the case. “It was my fault. I provoked him.”

“Provoked or not, he still fucking overstepped!” the man raged. “He’s being let go, and that’s final.”

“Please, just...” Jason thought furiously. “Get him transferred to Gotham City PD.”

The man stilled, finally looked up at Todd.

“What?”

“Transfer him to my department,” Jason was committed now. Gordon would be furious, the police were understaffed but they didn’t have the funds to hire more people. However he knew Gordon wouldn’t just pass over someone like Richard Grayson. He was good at his job and was a decent and dedicated agent. They would be lucky to have him. As for the money, Jason was sure he could talk Bruce into a donation to cover it, maybe even more. “Contact Commissioner Gordon and tell him I will take care of him.”

“You will take care of him?” the boss looked dubious.

Jason stomped on the rising doubts. He would definitely do a hell of a better job than Dick’s current boss and coworkers.

“Yes.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to the Commissioner.”

So that was how Jason got Dick to Gotham. He just wasn’t expecting the man to be waiting to pounce on top of the slide. Jesus, did he want to kill himself? Apparently, as Jason could only watch in horror as Dick slipped and fell down. He scrambled to hurry his descent in the slide, relieved when he heard a huge splash rather than body hitting the tiled floor. Still, the pool in this section wasn’t that deep to entirely break the fall from that height and Jason wanted to be by Dick’s side as soon as possible. The ride finally over, he dove into the direction where Grayson was thrashing wildly. He hauled Dick up and seeing he didn’t have any obvious injuries, guided him to the shore. Jason let Dick lean into him briefly. It was worrying how cold the man was, his teeth were chattering for fuck’s sake, but it could just be shock from almost dying.

“Come on, Agent. Let’s get you warm and dry,” Todd offered.

He helped Dick to his feet and kept close to the man just in case as he ushered him to the break room. It was for his own peace of mind as well. He promised himself to look after Dick after all and he nearly lost him just a moment ago.

Jason left him on the chair and went to hunt down the medkit and the biggest and fluffiest towel there was at hand. And there were a few, Bruce didn’t spare the money with everything the staff needed to do their job properly. Those extra towels were for emergencies such as these, to help victims get warm and calm.

Dick was worryingly docile. But after examining him again more thoroughly, and boy, having the opportunity to run his hands over Dick’s bare skin was heady, Jason decided he was fine save some bruises and mild cold. And he made that cute face again at being called adorable and Jason didn’t even try to stop himself from placing a kiss on his forehead. Jesus, Jason just wanted to squeeze the man and never let go. This level of cute was a crime. So he quickly escaped, telling Dick he was going to find him some clothes. There were a few clean sets, but all were too big for the agent. He would need to let Bruce know to get different sizes.

A few minutes later they were leaving. Jason was sad to let the man go, but they had a big day ahead of them. He practically rolled his eyes as Dick started shivering almost immediately after they left the building. Jason shed his jacket and gave it to Dick. He looked good, too good. So Jason distracted himself with teasing the Agent until it wasn’t funny anymore.

He hated that Dick thought they would never see each other again, but still didn’t want to tell him anything. Tomorrow they would meet properly and then Dick could scream at him and hit him to his heart’s content. And then Jason could start to make it all up to him.

But for now Jason smiled and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips and then walked off.


End file.
